


And I Love You, Adora

by Stormwolfwriters



Series: She-Ra Poems [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Pining Catra (She-Ra), Poems, Poetry, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: Catra writes a poem to Adora explainingsome of the things she loves about her...(Adora carries it around with her at ALL TIMES)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787767
Kudos: 35





	And I Love You, Adora

**Author's Note:**

> This was was fun to write! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ☺️☺️

And I Love You, Adora  
_________________________

I love the way you never give up  
on me and the way you always defend  
me even when I say I don't need it.

Whenever I see you my heart leaps  
and I love the way you look at me  
as if I'm the whole damn galaxy,  
as if I'm worth more than all the  
stars in the universe combined.  


I love the way you make me feel as  
if I'm loved and that I really matter to you.

You make me complete.

I love the way you comfort me  
whenever I'm having a hard time.  
You listen and talk to me softly  
when I don't want to speak,  
while holding me and for that I am grateful.

The way I’m allowed to be myself  
around you without worrying or  
wondering if you might leave me is a relief.

I love the way your hand fits in mine as if  
it's meant to be there, as if you’d never let go.

I love the way your lips feel against  
my own and how they curl into a  
smile whenever I kiss you back.

My heart skips whenever your name is mentioned,  
whenever your pretty blue eyes look my way,  
whenever you embrace me and  
whenever you simply exist around me.

You are beautiful in every way...

And I love you, Adora.  
I always have.  
I always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :)  
> Thank you!!!


End file.
